In automobile manufacturing, light emitting diodes (LEDs) are replacing conventional filament bulbs in an effort to increase reliability, reduce space requirements and achieve greater aesthetic appeal. U.S. Pat. No. 5,471,371 which issued Nov. 28, 1995 to Koppolu et al. discloses a high efficiency illuminator for use with a light source such as an LED or light guide. The light source is positioned at the focal point of a reflector. A light wave reflected from the semiparaboloidal reflector strikes a secondary reflector which directs the light outward as useful light. A lens further shapes or directs the light as necessary. The illuminator is highly efficient, but is constructed using several different components that are assembled to form the illuminator. In manufacturing, it is desirable to have as few parts as possible to reduce the number of different parts to be manufactured and to minimize assembly time. Accordingly, it will be appreciated that it would be highly desirable to have a highly reliable, functional lighting assembly unit that is manufactured using a minimal number of components and manufacturing process steps.